Heretofore, it has been generally known to manufacture a container bag having flexibility by using, for example, non-woven fabrics or sheets made of plastics, in which various kinds of cargoes are loaded in the container bag for transportation.
By the way, since the existent flexible container bags have a structure only of the function as a container, they involve a problem of requiring pallets additionally to the flexible container bag upon handling by using a forklift.
In view of the above, it has been proposed a flexible container bag in which recesses are formed on both sides at the bottom of the container bag to form a shape where only the central portion protrudes downwards and, upon transportation by the use of forks, forks of the forklift are inserted into the recessed portions on both sides of the protrusion.
Since the existent flexible container bags require no pallets they have many advantages such as easy handlability but involve a problem that the stability during storage is poor since the bottom of the container bag is not flat. Further, they also involve a problem when the container bag is transported by using the forklift that the container bag may possibly detach from a portion on the fork when the bottom of the container bag is bent since the container bag is merely placed on the fork of the forklift.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the foregoing situations and it is an object thereof to provide a flexible container bag capable of transportation with no use of a pallet by using a forklift, capable of inserting forks of a forklift into fork pockets with no troubles even in a case where heavy weight articles are contained in a container bag main body, free from the worry that the container bag main body should fall from a position on the fork during transportation by the forklift and having excellent stability during storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flexible container in which manufacture of fork pocket members are easy and, in addition, insertion of forks into the fork pockets is easy.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexible container bag with no worry that the top end portions of protrusions of fork pocket members are not rolled into the fork pockets when the forks are inserted into the fork pockets.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexible container bag capable of easily inserting forks into fork pockets even in a case where heavy weight product is fully contained in the container bag main body.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexible container bag capable of keeping fork insertion ends of fork pockets always open.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexible container bag capable of inserting forks easily into fork pockets and capable of opening fork insertion ends of the fork pockets by merely containing a cargo into a container bag main body.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexible container bag capable of inserting forks of a forklift smoothly into fork pockets even in a state where the inside of the container bag main body is empty, or a small quantity of cargoes is contained therein, and free from the disadvantage that the fork pocket members are creased and the forks cannot be inserted.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexible container bag with no worry that a container bag main body is detached from forks even in a case where a flowable cargo such as a resin is contained in the container bag main body.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexible container bag capable of inserting forks smoothly into fork pockets even in a case where a cargo such as rice no more having flowability when packed is contained in a container bag main body by reducing the resistance between the fork pocket member and the fork.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexible container bag free from the disadvantage that a container bag main body moves and the forks cannot be inserted even in a case where forks of a forklift are inserted into fork pockets in a state where a cargo is not contained in the container bag main body.